<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Красные нити by zelhog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105579">Красные нити</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelhog/pseuds/zelhog'>zelhog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>INFINITE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelhog/pseuds/zelhog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди связаны красной нитью. Хранят альбомы с фотографиями между книг. Носят их с собой или держат на письменном столе рядом с лампой. Чтобы точно знать, в какой уголок планеты отправилась их родственная душа.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Красные нити</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>nell - fantasy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нам Ухёну исполняется пять лет, когда на полке между старых детективов появляется черный, без золотистой надписи о бесконечности или судьбе на обложке, альбом для фотографий. В нем – два снимка. Он не знает, что на них изображено, но отец говорит, что это Чонджу и Токио, и Наму счастливо улыбается, радуясь первому путешествию его родственной души. </p>
<p>Ему с самого детства рассказывали сказки и читали вслух сложные книги о том, кто такие соулмейты и почему они существуют. В них шла речь об альбомах, появляющихся в разных углах квартиры в момент, когда родственная душа отправляется в первое свое путешествие, о том, что каждому судьба выделила моток красной пряжи, и он сматываться начнет, притягивая друг к другу двух людей, когда они окажутся в одном городе. И их потянет друг к другу. А ещё о том, что первая фотография в этом альбоме означает место, в котором человек родился, все следующие – города, в которые он приезжает. </p>
<p>В шесть с половиной Нам Ухён едет с родителями в Токио, но уже в самолете, открывая альбом, который все это время не выпускал из рук, видит в нем ещё одну фотографию. Его мама тогда грустно улыбается, гладит его по голове и говорит, что это, кажется, Пекин, и они не успели. Наму после этого долго плачет и называет своего соулмейта дураком, но мысленно обещает себе обязательно отправиться в этот город, хоть и не знает, где это. Он клянётся, что догонит его, поймает и они будут вместе играть очень долго. Ухён даже поделиться игрушками.</p>
<p>Родственные души с детства представлялись ему чем-то волшебным. Будто человек, с которым ты связан, твой светлый и просторный дом, где знаком каждый уголок. В нем не должно было быть тревожности, страха, боли. Только уют, угадывание мыслей с полуслова или без слов вовсе, желание заботиться о том, надел ли другой человек шарф или шапку, если на улице холодно. Он просил маму научить его готовить всякое разное и очень вкусное, чтобы можно было делиться едой, и с каждым годом все решительнее относился к тому, чтобы встретиться с тем, кого ему выбрала судьба. А после разговаривать обо всем на свете и держать за руку, оберегая от падений в невесомость, хандру и прочие неприятные вещи. </p>
<p>Однако черный альбом для фотографий становился все толще, время, проведенное его соулмейтом в местах со снимков, все короче, а Нам Ухён с возрастом перестал верить в сказки и осознал, что между странами все ещё существуют границы. Для того, чтобы отправиться в город, по улицам которого ходит твой-человек, мало одного желания. Нет службы, которая выдает билеты на самолёт просто потому, что тебе очень хочется кого-то увидеть, бумаги с печатями не складываются в папки сами по себе, а путешествий в жизни того, кого ты однажды поклялся поймать, может оказаться слишком много. </p>
<p>Он даже с удовольствием забыл бы про существование родственных душ вовсе, если бы прямо перед глазами не маячило живое напоминание в лице лучшего друга, который недавно, кажется, года два назад, счастливый и с еще более безумной улыбкой на губах, чем обычно, влетел к нему в квартиру, с порога и очень громко заявив:</p>
<p>— Я нашел его, представляешь? Просто шел спокойно в магазин и нашел! Меня потянуло в совершенно другую сторону, противоположную, понимаешь, и я почти бежал несколько кварталов, но, — он крепче сжимает руку какого-то парня, смотрящего вокруг почти испуганно и очень удивлённо, — это Хоя!</p>
<p>Ухён не удивляется тому, что Дону притащил его сразу к нему, с трудом разбирает слова, одним потоком слетающие с губ, но отрицать уже не берется никогда, потому что вот - эти двое, так идеально подходящие друг другу, словно пазл из двух кусочков. Они не ссорятся, ненавидят капучино и любят танцевать. Хоя только закатывает глаза, когда Чан начинает смеяться слишком громко с шуток у себя в голове, и уже перестал обращать внимание на то, что мудрые мысли появляются у него невпопад и не всегда в подходящий момент. Они приняли все странности друг друга. Почти идиллия.</p>
<p>А Ухён даже спустя двадцать лет с появления альбома, теперь хранящегося в квартире родителей на третьей полке книжного шкафа, не нашел никого. Может, к лучшему. Одиночество не так страшно, когда его можно разделить хотя бы с котом, и уже все равно даже на несбывшиеся детские мечты и планы. Нам всегда засыпал в детстве с улыбкой на губах, потому что перед сном представлял, как встретит свою родственную душу. А теперь только пустота и мысль о том, как бы провалиться в темноту поскорее. Даже сны не снятся. И никаких слишком уж романтичных историй из книг или фильмов: от них воображаемый сахар хрустит на зубах.</p>
<p>Когда появляются новые фотографии, они теплые и сначала очень тусклые, почти одного цвета с пожелтевшей бумагой. И только через несколько минут обретают цвет, а предметы на них становятся четкими. Но Ухён этого уже не помнит.</p>
<p>Он бесцельно бродит по улицам Сеула субботним вечером, замечая слишком холодный воздух и жалея, что не надел кофту. Последние дни лета обычно теплые днём, с ярким солнцем и почти видимым ожиданием чего-то нового, и морозные вечером, с ветром и хандрой. У Наму  в руках – пакеты с едой, кажется, на всю следующую неделю, потому что из дома родителей невозможно выйти с пустыми руками. И он точно избавился от привычки пересчитывать фотографии в альбоме. </p>
<p>В этот раз он досчитал только до сто второй, но это уже было на пятнадцать больше, чем в прошлый. </p>
<p>Песня в наушниках сменяется другой, какой-то совсем уж тоскливой, и Ухён удобнее перехватывает пакеты, чтобы переключить, и не замечает, как дверь круглосуточной кофейни, возле которой он останавливается, открывается. Он шипит, роняет все, что было в руках, и прижимает ладонь к болезненно ноющему плечу. Рядом слышится вскрик, а за ним – поток ругательств. </p>
<p>Нам поднимает взгляд и видит парня, ненамного старше него самого, который одет в какую-то безразмерную футболку и черные спортивные штаны, а ещё держит за запястье собственную руку, разглядывая ладонь. Он, не переставая, что-то ворчит себе под нос. У них под ногами – разлитый кофе, пустой бумажный стаканчик, кусочки маринованной редьки и телефон с подключенными наушниками. А в голове у Ухёна бегущей строкой красные буквы, складывающиеся в «правда, что ли?» и в груди что-то совсем уж странно сжимается, похожее на страх и облегчение с привкусом радости одновременно. </p>
<p>И нет никакой магии. Его не тянет выдуманным канатом, не бросает вперед и нет нитей красной пряжи, натянутых прямо между ними. У него сердце не выпрыгивает из груди, а бабочки не танцуют в животе. Он даже обнять хочет его не так уж и сильно. Наму просто выдыхает так, будто с плеч сваливается тяжелый груз, и в его мире все становится правильно. Будто человек, стоящий сейчас напротив него был недостающим фрагментом цветастой мозаики, который ему приходилось искать очень долго среди почти одинаковых кусочков. </p>
<p>Ухён видит, как дверь кофейни снова открывается и тянет парня на себя, спасая от удара уже его. Его пальцы, видимо, задевают обожжённую кожу, потому что тот шипит от боли и вырывает руку, снова обхватывая запястье ладонью и всматриваясь в него. </p>
<p>— Больно-больно-больно! Ты сумасшедший? — ворчат напротив, и Наму отчего-то улыбается.</p>
<p>— Прости, —  улыбка просачивается и в голос, отчего в словах нет и тени сожаления. — Там просто дверь открылась.</p>
<p>Он чувствует себя последним идиотом, потому что даже не знает, что сказать. Мысли путаются. В нем за такое время накопилось столько вопросов, что он просто не знает, с чего начать. Пытается, хватается, отпускает и думает, что слишком странно для обычной встречи с родственной душой. И еще:</p>
<p>— Почему я ничего не почувствовал? — бормочет он тихо и себе под нос, но его соулмейт слышит, поворачивается к нему и вглядывается внимательно. В его глазах смешиваются обида, возмущение, непонимание и недоверие, а Наму понять не может, чего же больше. Так проходит всего несколько секунд, но ощущение такое, будто изучали Ухёна даже не час. Он колеблется ещё немного, но все-таки выдыхает: — Нам Ухён.</p>
<p>— Ким Сонгю. Нам не положили моток красных ниток. </p>
<p>По Сонгю видно, что он все ещё злится, но удивления в нем намного больше. И неловкости, которая повисает между ними почти видимой дымкой. Они стоят посреди улицы и не знают, как избавиться от нее, рассеять. Так предрешено судьбой, но как поступают люди?</p>
<p>— Слушай, — Ухён запускает пальцы в волосы, приводя их в беспорядок, и выдыхает, собираясь в целого человека по кусочкам. — Может, кофе? Ты же так и не выпил свой. </p>
<p>Ким кивает, смотрит, как Наму болезненно морщится, поднимая с асфальта телефон и пакеты, и извиняется за плечо, неловко почесывая кончик носа. Ухён говорит что-то о том, что они квиты, и просит ещё раз прощения за обожженную руку, вспоминая, что есть у него в аптечке для таких случаев. </p>
<p>Он ведёт Ким Сонгю в свою квартиру, молчит по дороге, пытаясь продумать как можно больше вопросов, чтобы, переступив порог, тут же начать их задавать. Конечно, после того, как найдет мазь от ожогов и сварит кофе, который Сонгю, сделав всего один глоток, назовет невкусным.</p>
<p>Ему хочется узнать, почему Ким был в Брюсселе, но ни разу не приезжал в Сеул. И почему приехал сейчас. Почему в альбоме так много фотографий. Хочется прикоснуться к длинным пальцам, погладить по спутанным волосам и спросить о любимом цвете, музыкальной группе, любит ли он грозу и когда впервые почувствовал себя счастливым.</p>
<p>Сонгю отвечает на все его вопросы. По порядку, медленно и вдумчиво. А позже называет почемучкой-Наму. </p>
<p>Он никогда не задерживался ни в одном городе больше полугода, потому что отец любил путешествовать в молодости, а потом и работу себе выбрал такую же: подался в туризм, и везде брал с собой сына, стараясь приучить его к поездкам, навязать собственные цели и мечты. Только учеба позволила Киму задержаться на полгода хоть где-то, да и то был Лондон. Сеул же отец всегда обходил стороной, потому что родился здесь: город не представлял для него никакого интереса. </p>
<p>Сонгю приехал потому, что надоело. И наслушался легенд, сказок и преданий о родственной душе. Он захотел найти свою. А ещё дом, а не номер в гостинице. Любимое кафе с вкусным кофе, и исследовать один город, чтобы знать его, как свои пять пальцев. С возрастом люди становятся сентиментальными и, если раньше он никогда не понимал, как можно быть домоседом, то теперь ему все тяжелее вылезать из кровати утром. </p>
<p>Наму смеётся и говорит, что он ведёт себя так, будто ему уже давно за пятьдесят. Стрелки настенных часов показывают уже почти два часа ночи, но им не хочется расходиться: все кажется слишком уютным и почти - только почти - как в тех сказках. </p>
<p>— И все-таки кофе у тебя отвратительный.</p>
<p>— Но ты выпил три чашки, — Ухён с возмущением смотрит на него и даже складывает руки на груди, не в силах поверить в такую вопиющую наглость. </p>
<p>— У меня просто не было выбора. Ночь на дворе уже, а ты все вопросы задаёшь, — пожимает плечами Сонгю.</p>
<p>В последние дни лета обычно холодно, немного тревожно и тоскливо. Так было всегда, и Наму успел привыкнуть к этому. Поэтому спокойствие, разливающееся по кухне, наверное, вместе со светом ламп и точно не исходящее от Сонгю, непривычно. Ухён вздрагивает, когда Ким встаёт со своего места и подходит к нему, кладёт руки на плечи. </p>
<p>— Как думаешь, — он наклоняется к его уху, почти касаясь его губами, — если учесть то, что мы родственные души, то пяти часов с момента знакомства хватит для того, чтобы поцеловать тебя сейчас?</p>
<p>— У тебя горят уши, Сонгю, — Ухён поднимает голову, утыкаясь макушкой в живот Киму и смотрит в прищуренные глаза, ловит широкую улыбку и думает, что да, достаточно, наверное, но только с учетом того, что их свела судьба. </p>
<p>— А у тебя все лицо, но давай не будем этого замечать, — ворчит Сонгю и наклоняется к его лицу так близко, что Наму чувствует его дыхание на своих губах. Пальцы сжимают край стола.</p>
<p>— Я не уеду из Сеула, если что.</p>
<p>Ухён еще хочет сказать, что Сонгю он тоже никуда не пустит, но не знает, может ли он командовать спустя пять часов после знакомства. А еще поцелуй выходит слишком мягким и правильным, поэтому он не успевает договорить, а отрываться для того, чтобы произнести только это, верх глупости, правда?</p>
<p>И дело тут, конечно, не в красных нитях, сказках и судьбе. Скорее, в кофе и в том, что лето заканчивается.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>